Way Back into Love
by Sovereign64
Summary: When Tia's daughter Tanya discovers the truth from her mother, she and her friend Rodney must help her reunite the man whom she once lost from her life. Story reposted. COMPLETE
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football

Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football. Alphanim does.

_**Way Back Into Love**_

_**Prologue: Memories**_

One freshening night in Akillian, when the moon was full, a 32-year old woman with long white hair and wears a white sweater and white pants was sitting comfortably on her backyard bench. Her name was Tia. The winds in Akillian were comfortable tonight, causing her hair to be blown gently.

It has been 10 years since Tia, Rocket, D'Jok, Mei, Micro-Ice, Ahito, Yuki, Thran and Mark retired from football. 10 years since the former team mates have went on their separate ways. All seven team mates have now all grown up and have went to start off their own lives.

Tia soon closed her eyes and pictured the faces of the friends she had played with during her career. She then soon remembered a line that Rocket said to her and her friends before they went on their separate ways.

'_Let us always remember each other. No matter how far we are from each other, it's the friendship we forge that will last forever.'_

"Mom?" A voice said. Tia soon wakes up back to reality and turned around. She saw her 9 year old daughter standing next to her. She has short black hair and wears a green coat, white shirt, black pants and black boots. Her name was Tanya.

"Tanya? Why are you still up? Can't sleep either?" Tia asked her daughter in concern.

"No mom, it's just that…what are you doing outside?" Tanya said.

"Oh nothing." Tia said as she flicks a strand of her long white hair. "I…just want some fresh air, that's all."

"Oh. Anyways, I should go back to bed. I got school tomorrow." Tanya said with a grin.

"Yeah, right. You should go to bed now. You don't want to fall asleep in your cereal box tomorrow morning, right?" Tia joked.

Tanya chuckled at her mother's joke. She can be funny sometimes. "Okay. But so do you mom. Don't stay up late. Good night, mom." She said.

"Good night to you too." Tia said. Tanya then came over and snuggled her happily. Tia smiled and hugged her back. A few seconds later, they both broke the hug and Tanya walked back into the house.

After making sure that her daughter has went back in, Tia's grin dropped and turns back to looking at the stars.

She just couldn't get him out of her mind.

--

It was now 12 midnight. Although, Tia went to bed an hour ago, she still wasn't able to fall asleep. She then sighed and turns on her lamp which was on her drawer table that was next to her bed. She sits up and opens the drawer and took out a photo album.

She opens it and sees a picture of her in her wedding gown. Next to her, was a familiar man dressed in a neat black tuxedo. She smiled at the sight of the man a bit and-

A few seconds later however, she quickly closes the album and puts it back into her drawer. She closes the drawer, turns off the lamp and went back to bed again. She rolled over in her bed and covered herself with her blanket.

'Why should I still think about him?!' She thought bewilderedly as she shuts her eyes tightly. 'It's best if I don't think about him again.'

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: I hope all of you enjoyed the prologue. Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!


	2. New Friends

_**Chapter 2: New Friends**_

The next morning, Tanya just sat in front of the dining table, resting her head on the table and mentally going over the facts of a rapidly growing problem.

Something is wrong with her mother Tia, and she knows it. Lately, her mother has always been sitting outside her house every night for the past two weeks now. When she first began showing signs of that odd behaviour, Tanya usually shakes it off, thinking it's just some slight problem happening to mother, that's all. But after she kept noticing that she has been doing that every night, Tanya knows something's not right. Something was wrong with Tia. And that's something Tanya can't ignore anymore.

But what was her mother's problem?

"What's wrong with you, mom? What's wrong?" Tanya whispered to herself.

"Tanya, you're gonna be late!" Tia's voice yelled from the living room. Tanya went back to reality, then turned to the clock. It's almost 8 o'clock!

"Oh no! Gotta go!" Tanya said as she quickly got up from her chair and dashes into the living room where she sees Tia standing next to the door holding her school bag.

"Tanya? Where were you? You do know your school starts in 45 minutes, right?" Tia scolded.

"I know, sorry mom."

"Aw, come here." Tia laughed as she hugged her daughter. "Just don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay." Tanya said with a grin as she and Tia let go of their embrace. Tia then hands over Tanya her school bag and Tanya quickly carries it on her back and rushes out of the house. "Bye mom!"

"Bye! Come back by 2, you hear me?" Tia yelled back.

"Okay!" Tia couldn't help but smile as she watches Tanya runs out of her house and makes her way to school. After Tanya is out of her sight, she closes the door and sits back onto her armchair. But soon, her smile dropped and she sighs sadly. She then lays back on her armchair and closes her eyes. And soon, a vision came into her mind.

**Flashback:**

_Two figures were sitting together on a bench in a park at Genesis Stadium. One of the figures was Tia, in her youth where back then, she has short blonde hair, wears an orange jacket, yellow and green long-sleeved shirt and blue pants. The other figure was a familiar figure. He has dark skin, long black hair in dreadlocks and wears a green coat and white pants. His name was Rocket. They both watched the beautiful sunset and feel the comfortable winds blowing them._

"_Rocket, wouldn't it be great if we could see this everyday?" Tia asked happily with a sigh._

"_Yeah, we never get to see something like this everyday back in Akillian." Rocket replied. He smiled as he felt Tia placed her hand on his._

_Tia turned her head to Rocket as she said, "Rocket, you're the one I want to be with forever and I would like to be your wife one day."_

_Rocket turned to her as he said with smile. "Now that would be something." They then both close their eyes and kissed passionately._

**End of Flashback**

Tia soon woke up back to reality after that vision. She groans as she rubs her forehead. Damn it, not another one of those visions.

'Why? Why can't I just stop thinking about him?!' She thought in frustration. But soon, she sighed in defeat and whispered, "Oh Rocket, why do things have to be this way?"

* * *

Tanya was walking her way to school. So far so good, she hopes nothing would happen on her way to school.

"Hey girls, it's Tanya." A voice said from behind. Tanya groans as she recognised the voice. The voice came from Cindy, her biggest nemesis. She and a group of girls with her and following her from behind as Tanya walks on.

"Hey Tanya, did your mother gave you a nice kiss on your cheek before you leave your house?" Cindy teased. The others girls giggled madly. Tanya narrows her eyes as she fastens her pace in an attempt to get away.

"What's the matter? You need to rush to the toilet or something?" Cindy continues teasing, the others continued their laughter. As Cindy kept insulting, Tanya sniffled a bit and tries her best not to cry.

"Aww…what's the matter, you're gonna cry? Come on baby! Cry!" Cindy hissed. Tanya continues walking faster, however, she failed to notice that was a rock on the way and she accidentally tripped over it, causing her to fell onto the ground flat, much to Cindy and her cronies' delight. As their prey lay where she fell, ready to die of embarrassment, the gang broke out hooting with laughter.

"Heeheehee!" Cindy sniggered in delight. "What's the matter? Your school bag is too heavy for you now, you-"

_THWACK!!_

"_OW_!" Cindy shrieked as a well-aimed snowball hits on the side of her head. Before her cronies can turned to see where it came from, more snow balls rained down on them, making the group erupt with wails ans screams.

"_OUCH_!"

"Who threw that? _OW_!"

"_YEOW_! My ear!"

"Hey, quit it! Quit it! _OW_! Knock it off!"

"_OW_! _OW_! Stop it!"

Despite their desperate pleas for mercy, the mysterious attacker's barrage continued on, swiftly throwing every snowball on the group. "Let's get out of here!" Cindy screamed.

She and her group quickly retreat in embarrassment, making Tanya watched them in astonishment. A few seconds later, someone cried worriedly from nearby, "Oh jeez, are you okay?"

Tanya jerked her head back around just in time to watch her rescuer step out from behind the cluster of bushes from where he had launched his bold assault. After taking a moment to wipe his hands on his pants and to brush a few leaves and snow from his hair, he hastily jogged over to where Tanya still lay sprawled upon the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" The boy repeated in concern. Tanya only nodded as the boy helped her back into her feet. Tanya examined the boy. He has dark skin, short blonde hair and wears a brown jacket, blue shirt and dark green pants.

"Yeah…yeah, I think I'm okay…" Tanya said. "Th-th…th-thank you for-"

"It was nothing." The boy replied calmly. "My father always says bullies are usually just a bunch of wimps anyway. He just says you have to show them who's boss, Tanya, and-"

"Huh?" Tanya said in confusion. How does this boy knows her name?

"Tanya…that's your name, isn't it?" The boy asked as he cocked a brow.

"Oh…_oh_!" Tanya gasped. "That's right, you're in my…my…uh…oh, my math class, aren't you? Yeah! You're…you're…your name's-"

"Hey hey calm down, calm down." The boy said to Tanya. Tanya took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yeah. Thanks." Tanya said. The boy just smile as he put a hand on Tanya's shoulder.

"Just call me Rodney…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Looks like Tanya has made a new friend. What will happen next? Stay tune and read and review!


	3. Tragedies

_**Chapter 3: Tragedies**_

Throughout the rest of the day at school, Tanya and Rodney had a great time together ever since they met each other this morning. They talked about each other at lunch time and also, Tanya would help Rodney at his homework while Rodney would help Tanya from her bullies.

Soon, the day was over and Tanya and Rodney both walked together home. After talking to each other for at least 20 minutes while walking on the pavement, they both reached Tanya's house.

"Oh wow, Rodney. It's been fun." Tanya said with a grin.

"Yeah. So…I'll see you tomorrow again at school, right?" Rodney asked.

"Certainly." Tanya said. She then quickly planted a small kiss on Rodney's cheek, causing the boy to blush. "Hey, it's just a kiss. Nothing special, right?"

After a few seconds of just staring silently at her, Rodney quickly reply, "Er yeah! Right! Nothing special at all." He said as he quickly rubs his cheek where Tanya kissed.

"Okay, gotta go. Bye! See you, tomorrow!" Tanya said as she quickly dashes over to the door of her house.

"Yeah. Bye." Rodney said as he waves his hand while watching Tanya.

'Wait til' mom hears about him.' Tanya thought happily.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It was 10 o' clock and it was time for the Snow Kids to go to sleep. "I'm exhausted." Tia said as she lies on her bed. She then turns her head to her roommate Mei and asked, "Can I turned of the lights?"_

"_Sure." Mei said with a grin. Tia then rolled over to the side of her bed and turns off her lamp. Mei then puts down her newspaper on the table next to her and went to sleep as well. "Good night, Tia." Mei said as she closes her eyes._

"_Good night." Tia replied back. As she continues looking up at the ceiling, she is unaware that Rocket was walking by the corridor. She closes her eyes and went to sleep. But a few moments later, Rocket walked over to her, causing her to wake up. "Rocket?" She asked in confusion._

"_Ssshh." Rocket hushed. And a while alter, Tia expect the unexpected. Rocket leans over and kisses her. After kissing her, Rocket quietly leaves the room while Tia stares blankly as she watches._

"_Sweet dreams, Tia." Mei said, unaware of what just happened._

_Tia soon smiles as she lies back down on her bed. "I think I already had, Mei." She whispered._

_End of Flashback_

Tia suddenly snapped back to reality once she realized that she had been continuously feeding her goldfish the entire time she had harking back to the past. Now, close to half a bottle of fish flakes floated about inside the tank. Meanwhile, her pet simply stared dumbly at the abundance of food, looking quite unsure of what to make of the magnificent bounty he had suddenly been blessed with. "Whoa, Goldie! Wait!" She yelped, as if he could understand her warning and restrain himself from attempting to eat every morsel until he burst. Wasting not a single moment, Tia bolted into her apartment's tiny kitchen.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Tia muttered bewilderedly to herself as she searched her cabinets for a drinking glass. But she already knew what that was. That was the moment when she and Rocket had their first kiss. She knows it wasn't much, but it was still the most romantic thing ever happen in her life. And for some reason, she still enjoys and cherishes that moment till today. After finally finding a suitable drinking glass, she jogged back into the living room and scooped her fish out, just as he started to try and recklessly engorge himself. As she set "Goldie" next to his tank, Tanya enters the house happily.

"Hi mom!" Tanya said.

"Oh, hi Tanya."

"Guess what? I made a new friend today!"

"Really? That's great!?" Tia asked with a grin.

"Yeah, wait til you meet him!"

"I see. Tell me who he is."

"Well, he has dark skin, nice blonde hair and his name is Rodney! Oh mom, you got to-" But soon, Tanya stops talking when she noticed something. She noticed that her mother wasn't feeling ecstatic or delighted anymore. Instead, she was shocked immediately after she heard the name Rodney and his description her daughter told her. "Mom?" She asked in concern.

"No, it can't be. It just can't be…" Tia muttered.

"Mom, are you alright-"

"I can't believe this…first the visions…now this…"

"Mom?"

"It just can't be…"

"Mom, please. Are you alright-"

"IT JUST CAN'T BE!!" Tia immediately shrieked. Instantly Tanya went silent, almost shocked beyond the ability to speak.

"What-what?" Tanya replied, stunned.

Tia looked up angrily and lifts up and accusing finger at her daughter, shaking it with anger. "YOU ARE NEVER TO SEE RODNEY AGAIN!! You hear me?!"

"What? Why-"

"Go to your room, Tanya!" Tia cut her off again with another fierce bellow. Tanya looked at her stunned and dumbfounded. Tia soon realized what she has done. Her rage was soon displaced by a wave of deep regret. "Tanya, I-" Unfortunately, tears starts rolling down from Tanya's cheeks and starts sobbing hoarsely. "Tanya, I'm so sorry I-"

Suddenly, Tanya's face began to distort from a look of shock to a look of anger and with a snarl, she yell out, "I HATE YOU!!" With that, she immediately dashes off.

"Tanya! I'm sorry I-" But before Tia could finished, Tanya already went into her room and slam her room door shut. Tanya then immediately lies onto her bed and sobs on her pillow.

* * *

An hour later, Tanya heard knock on her door. It's obviously from her mother. "Go away!" Tia could hear her yell from outside her room. With a sigh, Tia puts her hand on the doorknob, opens the door and enters the room. She soon noticed Tanya, still lying on her bed with her face on her pillow.

"Tanya, I'm so sorry about what I did earlier." Tia apologized. "I…I was…well…I couldn't help it. It's just that when I heard about your new friend Rodney…"

"Oh yeah? What's wrong with him?!" Tanya yelled as she now turns over to her mom. Then she slowly sat upright on her bed and glares at her mother. "Why can't I see him again?!"

"Because…" Tia begins to say.

"Yeah?"

"He's your brother." Tia finally said it as she drops her head in defeat.

"Brother?" Tanya whispered in shock. Her new friend Rodney is her brother?

"Yes. Please come to my room. There's something I want to show you."

* * *

A while after Tanya followed her mother to her room, Tanya soon sits next to Tia on her bed. Tia then opens the drawer of the table next to her bed and took out the same photo album she took out the other night. She opens the album and shows her wedding photo to Tanya. Tanya gasps when she sees her mother , in a wedding gown, next to a man wearing a tuxedo.

"That man. Is he?" Tanya asked.

"Yes. He's your father. His name was Rocket. When we were teenagers, we were teammates of the Snow Kids, a team representing Akillian in the Galactik Football Cup. When I first wanted to join the Snow Kids tryouts, I chose not to ask my parents permission about it, knowing that they would forbid me from participating. Instead I hired a pair of actors to record a message to convince our coach Aarch I had their permission to join the team. I arrived on Akillian on the day of the tryouts via spaceship and promptly crashed the ship, knocking myself unconscious only to be saved by the boy who will eventually be my boyfriend, Rocket. He pulled me free of the wreckage before it exploded. We both made into the team, and during the Galactik Football Tournament, we became closer and closer to each other. One time, I help Rocket by reuniting his parents who both had an estranged relationship. Using a photograph stolen from Rocket's father's home, and my parents' diplomatic connections, I was able to locate Rocket's mother Kira at Genesis Stadium. I affect a reunion between the two during Rocket's sixteenth birthday party but things do not go as planned. Rocket, who believed his mother to be long dead, is horrified both by his mother's abandonment and his father's lies. He in turn takes his fury out on me, asking me to stay out of his business. However by the time our team face the metaflux crisis and Rocket's parents reconcile, their relationship no longer seems acrimonious. We both finally kiss after I learns he has convinced my own parents to come and support me and to patch up our relationship. However our relationship undergoes one further small strain as Rocket fails to know how to behave around me and consequently shuts me out. However some timely advice from Aarch helps to set Rocket back on track and before the Galactik Football Cup final. our relationship is solid." Tia explained.

"Wow. That was an amazing story, mom. So what happned to dad?" Tanya asked.

"Many years later, after me, Rocket and my teammates retire and replaced by a whole new team to represent Akillian in the soccer tournaments, me and Rocket of course, shortly got married and we had two healthy children which we named them Tanya, which is you, and Rodney. Rocket and I were able to find a job as entrepreneurs. But a few months later, a tragic day came to Rocket's life. He received a call one day, learning that both of his parents both had a nasty run in with a drunken driver and…"

"And what, mom?"

"They both died from the accident."

"Oh no."

"Yes. He was so devastated from the news that immediately, it seems that he has vanished from my life. He immediately went into alcoholism and he doesn't care about his work and his family anymore. He quit his job and became a parasite."

"Parasite?"

"A person who is useless who always relies on other people's work and gives nothing back. Since Rocket lost his job, I had to work harder in order to support the family. But it's just my job which I had to work harder, I also had to clean the house harder, take care of you and Rodney harder, then a year later, another tragic day happened. And it was the day how me and Rocket seperated."

_Flashback:_

_Tia slowly walks over to Rocket who is sitting on the couch. Rocket turns to her and asked, "Well? What's up?"_

"_Well…I lost…my job." Tia said uneasily._

"_Why?" Rocket asked, stunned._

"_Because…my boss said I haven't been taking my job…seriously."_

_And what was Rocket's response? He immediately stood up and angrily raised his hand and swung it across Tia's right cheek. "WHY?! WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE YOUR WORK SERIOUSLY?!" He bellowed._

_Tears stung Tia' eyes. "It's because…I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! Ever since your parents died, you became nothing but a useless bum, lying around at home and I have to deal with both work and home! In the day, I have to go to work so that I can support you and our children and in the night, I have to go all the chores around here while you sit back and relax like some moron! All this is really stressing me out! I really can't take this anymore!!" Tia screeched, finally ending with a hoarse sob._

_Rocket went silent and stunned. He realized what he has done and said in concern, "Tia, I-"_

"_I HATE YOU ROCKET! I treated you as my husband and this is how you treat me?!"_

"_Tia, please-" But Rocket got cut off by his wife again._

"_No! Don't 'Tia' me! Because you know why?! You have no right to say my name anymore! And why do you have no right anymore? Because I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

Rocket soon clenched one of his fists tightly and snapped, "Oh, that's it!? That's it?! Fine! Why the hell did I marry you in the first place!? You are nothing but a girl who is nosy in my family's affairs! Why do you have to be a busybody and curious to know about my parents' relationship? For what?! So that you can help them reunite and we can be a family again?! Well guess what?! You are not part of my family back then, so why did you do that for?! JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!!"

"_Fine! Then what the hell are you doing here!? Just go!!" Tia yelled._

"_Fine! I'm out of here!" Rocket yelled back. He then marched into his room and slams the door after he gets in. With a whimper, Tia buried her face in her hands, sank onto the floor and sobbed. _

_End of Flashback._

"You didn't know that happened because you and Rodney were still very young back then. Anyways, after that, Rocket took Rodney with him and they both left the house. And I never seen him again for years." Tia finally finished explaining. Then she slowly turned to Tanya and added, "So please Tanya, don't ever see Rodney again."

Tanya then took a moment to decided. She then looked back at her mother and said, "No, mom. I wish to see Rodney again."

"Why?" Tia asked.

"Because…what if, dad has changed. If you can give me a moment, let me talk to him and-"

"No Tanya! I forbid you!"

"And why?!"

"Because it's for our own good. I do not want to see him ever again."

"No! If you are able to help Rocket when you were young then why you couldn't you now?!"

"Because-"

"Because what? Now you're too scared to face him?"

"No, Tanya, it's just that-"

"I'm going to find Rodney and ask him to bring me to Rocket. I'm gonna help you two reunite again and you're not going to stop me!" After Tanya finished, she got up from the bed and raced out of the room.

"No, wait, please!" Tia cried. But Tanya ignored her and quickly wore her jacket and raced out of the house door. Tia raced to the door, calling out after her.

"Tanya! TANYA!!" But no matter how much she yell, they were hopeless as Tanya never came back. She sank onto the floor and sobbed.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Probably the most saddest chapter I ever written. Poor Tia. Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!


	4. Reunion

_**Chapter 4: Reunion**_

"You're my what?!" Rodney exclaimed shocked and surprised as he and Tanya are now walking together on the pavement.

"Yes, Rodney. It's true. My mom said so." Tanya said.

"Wow. We first met each other in school JUST today and a while later; we found out that we are both siblings! Wow, it's like God want us to have…well…something like that."

"Yeah I know." Tanya laughed. "So, will you take me to your father? Or should I say…our father?"

"I don't know Tanya." Rodney said in concern. "You see, Rocket isn't a very social person. He doesn't like talking to people and enjoys being alone."

"I see. But I still want to see him anyway."

"Alright. As you wish."

"So, where's your house?"

"Oh, actually Rocket and I don't have a house. Rocket doesn't have enough money to rent our own house. But fortunately a good friend of his offered him and me to live with him."

"Oh, I see." Tanya said. Maybe her mother is right, maybe Rocket never change at all.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Tanya and Rodney finally arrived at a small house. Tanya took a deep breath while Rodney presses the doorbell. A while later, a man with black hair and wears a white jacket, light blue shirt and black pants opens the door. His name was Micro-Ice, Rocket's friend and the man who allow Rocket and Rodney to live with him.

"Hey Rodney, who's your friend?" Micro-Ice greeted.

"Oh, this is Tanya, Micro-Ice." Rodney said, introducing to Tanya.

"Micro-Ice, that's your name?" Tanya asked confused.

"Well yeah." Micro-Ice said.

"Why is your name Micro-Ice?"

"Hey, even my mother wouldn't tell me why she named me that." Micro-Ice said as he shrugs.

Tanya giggled at Micro-Ice's joke, then continued, "So, where's Rocket?"

"Rocket eh? Why do you want to see him?"

"Because she's her daughter." Rodney said.

"What?" Micro-Ice said as he widens his eyes in surprise.

"Yes. Tanya is my sister."

"Wait…you mean…you are…and he is…" Micro-Ice's mouth parted slightly and his eyes widen. "Oh."

"So, will you let me see him or not?" Tanya said, getting impatient.

"Alright, alright, sorry about that. Come with me." Micro-Ice said.

"Come on in." Rodney said as he and Tanya stepped into the house. Micro-Ice then led the two kids to a room and Micro-Ice turned to Tanya as he placed his hand on the door knob.

"I'll go talk with him first, is that okay?" Micro-Ice asked.

"No problem." Tanya said. Micro-Ice then opened the door. The room was dark but Micro-Ice is able to barely see a person lying in his bed.

"Hey there. Are you awake?" Micro-Ice asked the person.

"Yeah, Micro-Ice, what's up?" The person asked.

"Oh nothing, someone wants to see you."

"Is it Rodney?"

"No, it's someone else." Micro-Ice then turned to Tanya and said to her, "Alright, you can come in now." Tanya then slowly enters the room, causing the person to bolt up from his bed and looked at her surprised.

"Tanya?" The person asked.

"Dad?" Tanya said. The person then stood up and reveals himself from the darkness.

"Yes, Tanya. It's me, Rocket." The man, now known as Rocket, said. Tanya then runs in her fastest and embraces her long-lost father. Rocket embraces her back and whispered, "That's right. It's so good to see you again."

* * *

Tanya, Rodney, Micro-Ice and Rocket are now all sitting together in the living room as an orange-haired woman who wears a pink blouse, white long-sleeved shirt and a pink skirt walks over while carrying a tray that has a single cup of orange soda on it. Her name was Yuki, former Snow Kids player and now wife of Micro-Ice.

"Here you go." Yuki said as she hands the cup over to Tanya.

Tanya then said as she grabs the cup, "Thanks." She then turns to Rocket and asked, "Dad? Will you please come back to me and Tia?"

"Tia. Haven't heard that name in years." Rocket sighed. "Look I don't know if I can see your mother again."

"And why?" Tanya asked quickly.

"I'm not going back, Tanya."

"And why not?"

"Well, because look at me Tanya. I'm a lousy father. After the way I treated your mother, I realize I can never be a father again. I'm not fit to be a parent, Tanya. And I have done nothing ever since I went into alcoholism. Besides, who in the right mind would want to be married with a drunken louse?" Rocket explained.

"So that's it? You're giving up on being a father?"

"Yes." Rocket sighed. "I'm really sorry. I just don't have the courage to show my face to your mother again."

Tanya then sighs upset. She then put down her cup and stood up. "I guess mom was right. You never change at all." Tanya then heads over to the house door.

"Tanya, wait." Rodney said as he stood up. But Tanya had already open the door and leaves. He turns to Rocket and said, "Look what you did, dad." He then quickly runs out of the house, hoping to follow Tanya.

After Rodney closes the door as he leaves, Micro-Ice and Yuki stared at Rocket. Rocket noticed their stares and said, "What are you guys looking at me for?"

"You had to say that to your daughter, don't you Rocket?" Micro-Ice said upset.

"And I thought you were a great captain when we were football players." Yuki added upset as well. Micro-Ice then stood up and leaves the living room with Yuki, leaving Rocket all alone. Rocket then bangs his fist on the table upset.

"What was I suppose to do?" He groaned.

* * *

"TANYA!! TANYA!!" Tia hollered in worry as she walked through the pavement while searching for her daughter. But no matter how much she yelled, her daughter is still no where in sight. She then whispered to herself as tears form in her eyes, "What have I done?"

"Tia?" Tia turned around and sees the source of the familiar voice. The voice came from a woman with long black hair, tied to a ponytail and wears a black coat and blackk pants. Next to her was her husband who was a man with red hair and wears a red coat, black gloves and red pants.

"Mei? D'Jok?" Tia said, recognizing the couple.

"Tia, it's been a while." D'Jok said.

"We were walking together until we heard you yelling. What's wrong?" Mei asked in concern. Upon finishing asking her question, Tia tried to suppress a violent sob, but it was of no use. Despite her best attempts to fight it, within moments she was completely overcome by emotion and swiftly broke down weeping, now shedding her tears in absolute despondency.

"Mei…" She struggle to whimper between her sobs. "I-It's m-my…my daughter…I-I yelled a-at her…and n-now…I d-don't know w-where she is." Tia then suddenly threw herself against Mei, hugging her tightly. Hot tears spilled from her eyes as she openly wept into Mei's shoulder. Mei immediately gathered her up into a warm embrace, and hugged her close.

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay Tia. It's okay Tia." Mei hushed soothingly, gently stroking Tia's head.

"Don't worry Tia. We will help you find your daughter. Because after all, that's what friends do, right?" D'Jok added.

Tia looked up at Mei with tearstained eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem. And don't worry. I'm sure she couldn't have gone far, right?" Mei said.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Confidence

_**Chapter 5: Confidence**_

Later, Tanya and Rodney were sitting together in a cave. Tanya was still thinking about that conservation with Rocket.

"I still can't believe Rocket don't wish to come back. I thought I could help my mom by making them together again but…forget it." Tanya said.

"Hey, I know that our parents might never be together again. But whatever happens, no matter how you feel about this, you got to remember, you are not alone. You still have me. I promise I will continue to be your brother, even though we are separate by two different worlds." Rodney said.

At this point, a tear rolls down from Tanya's cheek. She turned to Rodney and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Rodney said. Both Tanya and Rodney then snuggled together. "I won't let anything happen to you, Tanya. I promise." Rodney put his arm around her and rested his head on hers. But just then, they heard a growl.

"What was that?" Tanya asked sitting up.

"I don't know. It wasn't my stomach." Rodney said. He and Tanya then turned our heads and saw…a Polar Bear! It was standing there growling at them!

"Oh no! Come on, let's get out of here!" Tanya screamed. With that, she and Rodney quickly sprinted away from the bear as fast as they can. The bear roared and followed them. Tanya screamed for help as she and Rodeny runs away from the bear.

* * *

Tia, D'Jok and Mei walk together towards the park. "Are you sure they might be in the park, dear?" Mei asked D'Jok.

"Hey, come on. Kids always love hanging out in a park. Where else could they go to?" D'Jok said. Suddenly, Tia gasps in horror as a high-pitched noise reached her ears. She immediately turned to the direction where the noise came from. It was from the mountains, just a hundred yards away from the park.

"No, no it can't be!" Tia whispered to herself nervously. "Tanya can't be in danger! She can't-" Her blood ran cold. This time, she heard a roar.

Without thinking twice, Tia whirled about in the direction of the horrid cries and sprinted off, heart pounding madly in her chest as she put every ounce of energy she had into a wild sprint.

"Tia! Where are you going?!" Mei yelled out.

"Tia! You can't go there! That's the wilderness! Come back!" D'Jok yelled.

"NO! I CAN'T!" Tia screamed at the top of her lungs. "HOLD ON, TANYA! I'M COMING! I'M COMING! TANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_That day, Tia and Rocket were walking together, hand-in-hand as they walked into the Genesis Stadium forest. "It's way better than the shopping mall and the arcade, isn't it?" Tia said with a grin._

"_I can't believe we're inside Genesis Stadium. This is amazing." Rocket said as he looked around the forest in awe. He then turned to Tia and said, "How did you get an access card?"_

_Tia smirked as she said, "Having parents as diplomats has it's pros." She then walks up to Rocket and put her hands on his shoulders. "By the way, they mention they want to see you soon. To get to know you."_

"_Really? Why? I already know them." Rocket asked confused._

"_They really like you, Rocket." Tia said as she leaned in closer to Rocket's face. But Rocket soon quickly interrupted._

"_Wow. Grofitti Blues." Rocket said in astonishment as he quickly runs over to the said flowers. He kneeled down to take a closer look at them. "These flowers are extremely rare." He sniffed the flowers as Tia walked over to him with a frown. "What were you saying?" He asked as he turned to Tia._

"_Nothing. I wasn't saying anything." Tia said dryly with her arms crossed._

"_Well, I'm really surprised to come with you. They need so much…" But before Rocket could finish, Tia pushed him into a nearby river, getting him all wet. "Water HEY!"_

"_Oops, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Tia giggled._

"_That wasn't funny." Rocket said with a frown. Then he perked up as he stood up while Tia runs away from him, laughing. "Now it's my turn." Tia quickly hides behind a nearby tree. She turned her head and sees that Rocket is nowhere in sight. But soon she gasps as she turned back and sees Rocket in front of her. "Now I got you." He said. Before Rocket could lean over at Tia's face, Tia laughed as she kneels down and quickly got away from Rocket._

"_Catch me if you can." She laughed as she runs through the trees. But Rocket gasped as he realized where Tia is heading. He noticed a fence with a No Entry sign on it. Tia is entering a forbidden area!_

"_Tia! Come back here!" Rocket yelled. However, Tia didn't take Rocket's warnings and continues to enjoy the beautiful sights around here while filming it with her digital camera. "Tia! Don't go in there! It's too dangerous." Rocket warned again._

"_That boy does worry." Tia said to herself with a grin. Knowing that Tia didn't take his warnings, Rocket quickly runs over to her. Tia continues filming the beautiful sights around her until she accidentally fell over a ledge. She screams in horror as she quickly grabs hold of a vine, hanging for her dear life. "ROCKET!! ROCKET!!"_

"_Tia! Hang on!" Rocket yelled as he came over to her._

"_Help me! Help me Rocket!" Tia screamed as she reaches out her hand. "help me, I'm slipping!"_

"_Tia! Give me your hand!" Rocket said as he reaches out a hand._

"_Rocket!"_

"_Tia! TIA!!"_

_End of Flashback_

Rocket sat up straight up in bed, panting. After a while, he sighed. He remembered that moment. It was the moment when Tia was about to meet her maker until Rocket came and saved her by using the Breath. But why did that came to him?

Just then, Micro-Ice and Yuki opened the door. "Hi Rocket, we were just wondering if you have fallen asleep yet. Can we come in?" Yuki asked.

"Okay sure." Rocket whispered. Micro-Ice and Yuki then came over and sits next to him.

"Rocket, what's gone into you? When we were players, you were a great person. But now…just look at you." Micro-Ice asked.

"Yeah Rocket. What happen to all those good times?" Yuki added.

"Look guys, I don't think-" But Rocket soon got interrupted.

"Rocket. Why do you have to leave her?" Micro-Ice said. "You two were a great pair. It was so nice that she has you."

Rocket looked up in surprise and said, "What?"

"Isn't it obvious, Rocket? With her overworked parents, it's so nice to see that she's got at least s_omeone_ to look out for her."

"Uh, Micro-Ice, I don't think-" but before Rocket could protest any further Micro-Ice simply continued to talk on.

"I can still remember what you said to me one night. When you became her husband, you've driven her home from work, helped him with her paperwork or some business project, and always hear the laughter from her whenever you two work around the house together. And let's not mention you were able to spend some quality time with her and your children."

"And I can still remember when me and Micro-Ice pay a visit to your house, we both saw you two outside cleaning the yard, then moments later you two were having a snowball fight. That was really cute." Yuki chuckled.

"Yeah, all the good times you two must have together." Micro-Ice sighed. Rocket froze, a zillion memories racing through his brain. They were right. They spoke the truth. They do love each other. Tia was really special to him. And he ended that happiness just because his parents died. He also finally remembered what his uncle Aarch told him years ago.

'_Don't make the same mistakes as I did. Or your father did, Rocket.' _Aarch's words echoed in his mind.

"You're right." He spoke up.

"What?" Micro-Ice asked as he and Yuki turned to him confused. Rocket then stood up and head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked. Rocket turned his head and smile.

"What does it look like? I'm going to find Tanya and be a father again." Rocket said. Micro-Ice and Yuki perked up.

"That's great! It's good to have you back, Rocket!" Micro-Ice said.

"I'll call Ahito, Thran and Mark so that we can all help you find her." Yukia added.

"Thank you guys." Rocket said. He walks over, closes his eyes and embraces Micro-Ice and Yuki, who both hug him back. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem. What are friends for?" Micro-Ice whispered. Rocket suddenly snapped his eyes open. He now know why he remember that flashback earlier. The memory signified that danger was looming.

Danger that would force him to save Tia again.

Rocket immediately let go of the hug and said, "There isn't much time."

"What?" Yuki said.

"Tia, she's going to be in danger."

"What are you talking-"

"There is no time! Let's go!" Immediately, Rocket run out of his room and quickly put on his jacket. "Hang on Tia! I'M COMING FOR YOU! JUST HOOOOOOOLLLLDDD OOOOOOOOONNNNNN!!"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. The Fight

_**Chapter 6: The Fight**_

"Oh God, oh God, oh God…" Rocket whispered frantically as he runs through the forest in fast speed. Micro-Ice, Mark, Yuki and her cousins Ahito and Thran followed him from behind, panting.

"Rocket! Slow down!" Micro-Ice yelled out to him.

"Rocket! Why are we heading to the wilderness for?" Thran yelled.

"Because the wilderness is a place where people get into danger. So I'm sure Tia has got to in there!" Rocket cried. Soon, Rocket and his group skidded to a halt when they see two familiar people sitting on the ground, crying frantically. It was Tanya and Rodney.

"Oh no." Mark whispered as they quickly went over to the two children.

"Tanya, Rodney, are you alright?" Yuki asked Rodney.

"What happen?" Rocket added.

"It's…Tia." Rodney managed to croak.

"What?!" Rocket widens his eyes in shock.

"Yes dad. She was here! We were sprinting away from a polar bear. The bear eventually tackled both of us to the ground. But right before the bear could attack us, Tia came out of nowhere and jumped onto the bear and started wrestling it!" Tanya explained.

"She kept it nailed on the ground, so that way we could escape. We didn't want to leave her, but she told us to go anyway! So we quickly hid behind a tree while Tia continue fighting the bear! A while later, Tanya and I didn't hear any more noises so we decided to turn around and see where Tia is. But when we turn around, she's gone!" Rodney added.

"The bear must now be chasing her through the woods and we don't know what to do! We're scared that she might be taken down by the bear by now!" Tanya cried as tears roll down her cheeks.

Rocket's mouth parted slightly. No, why is this happening? He can't believe this is happening! He quickly got up and sprinted off, running deeper into the forest, heart pounding madly in his chest as he put every ounce of energy he had into a wild sprint.

"Rocket! Where are you going?!" Ahito yelled.

"NO!" Rocket screamed at the top of his lungs. "HANG ON, TIA! HANG OOOOOONNNN!!"

* * *

Tia squealed in horror as she pressed her back to the large oak tree. Her heart beating wildly, Tia gave a hard gulp as she trembled violently in fright, while her doom literally stared at her straight in the eyes. The polar bear growled threateningly as he slowly drew his face closer to Tia's, his razor-sharp claws twisted menacingly into a fiendish smile.

"Please, p-please, don't!" Tia pleaded desperately as tears of fright began to pour down her face. "Please, don't hurt me! I-I'm…I…"

With a harsh sob Tia broke down completely, bawling unashamedly in pure fright. Warm, salty tears poured unchecked down her face as she trembled violently in fright. With a small grunt of approval, the polar bear smiled maliciously as he continues viewing his prey.

As Mac sobbed uncontrollably, a wave of fresh tours began to pour down his cheeks. Finally, with one last sob she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable

'At least if I die, I died trying to save my children. Tanya, Rodney, I love you.' Tia thought sadly.

"LEAVE HER ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" a heart-wrenching shriek was suddenly heard.

The bear howled in shock as some nearby bushes parted and a black headed blur slammed into his side head on with the force of a small freight train, sending the bear sprawling a few yards away. After hitting the grass with a dull _thud_, he shot back to his feet, roaring with rage as his eyes stare at his new opponent.

Tia widens her eyes in shock as she couldn't believe who is front of her right now. It was Rocket. She couldn't believe it. Right now, her husband is now risking his life protecting her!

Rocket growled fiercely as he took his place in front of Tia, staring down the polar bear unblinkingly with a burning glare. The bear hissed threateningly as he furiously pawed the ground while Rocket trembles uncontrollably in unbridled rage. As the polar bear walks slowly to him, Rocket cracked his knuckles.

"Leave my wife alone. NOW." Rocket growled flatly as he took a fighter's stance. Tia gasps as she just heard what rocket said. He just said 'wife'. Tia couldn't believe it but smile slightly. Rocket still DOES care her, even after all these years. The bear snapped his fangs as he reared up on his haunches in preparation to attack. "You heard me! Leave her alone, you dirty piece of-" The polar bear let loose a ferocious roar before springing into action.

The bear was only in midair for about a second before he felt like a cannonball had struck him. The second he became airborne, Rocket boldly tackled him head-on. As soon as Rocket and the bear hit the ground, Rocket was on top of him in an instant. The bear howled in pain as Rocket immediately let loose with everything that he had, kicking madly with his long legs and assailing the bear's upturned belly with a barrage of punches. All the while, he supplemented his blows with an endless rain of angry swears and screams.

Tia now curled up into a protective ball, watched the epic battle before her. She never had seen Rocket THAT angry before. She thought the time when Rocket let out his rage at her which causes their separation was angry enough. But now, this is even more angrier than that.

"Leave her alone! You dirty, no good scumbag! I ougtha beat you to death, you filthy-"

The bear's eyes bulged in an unmatched rage. How dare this puny human get the better of him! Never in all his life had he ever been bested in a fight, and he wasn't going to start now. His blood now racing furiously though his veins, he let out an ear-splitting roar of anger as he suddenly kicked out squarely with all four legs, sending Rocket flying. Rocket screamed as he sailed through the air and hit the ground hard. Before Rocket even had so much as a split second to get to his feet, the bear bounded over to him and grabbed hold tightly to the back of Rocket's coat with his razor-sharp fangs.

Rocket shrieked in panic, clawing furiously at the soil as he felt the enraged beast lift him off the ground. With a couple swift jerking motions of his neck, the bear tossed about the man as if he was nothing more than a rag doll, his terrified shrieks only energizing him more to continue lashing out with his brutal punishment. Rocket wailed as he was helplessly wrenched about. Eventually, the bear gave one more violent jerk as he slammed Rocket onto the ground.

CRUNCH!

Rocket let out an agonized scream as he felt his left arm broke, causing Tia to gasp in horror. As he struggled furiously to get back up, now only one arm was raised defiantly with a clenched fist; the other flopped uselessly at his side.

However, he had barely gotten to his feet when the bear catapulted forward, flying into his stomach as he lashed out with a massive head-butt. Rocket gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, and he was immediately set stumbling backwards, falling over into a heap. Rocket grabbed his broken arm and sobbed in pain. He only had a chance to roll onto her back before the bear was on top of him, pinning him easily to the ground with a heavily clawed foot. He snarled at Rocket only briefly, before,

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Rocket's agonized shrieks rent the chilly night air. The bear grinned fiendishly in triumph as he dug his claws deep into his right side, letting out a roar as he savored the moment of victory. The sight of seeing her husband in such torture was just too much to bear, and immediately Tia uncoiled from her little ball and sprung into action.

"NOOOOOO!!" Tia cried angrily as tears roll down her cheeks.

With a hoarse cry, Tia leaped forward and latched onto the front leg that pinned Rocket to the ground. As soon as she gripped onto the leg, Tia didn't think twice and immediately bit deeply into the leg.

The bear roared in pain and almost immediately withdrew his claws from Rocket's side as he leapt away from Rocket, limping about madly as he tried to shake off the sharp-toothed woman. Tia growled as he hung on like a leech, tightening her hold around the leg and sinking her teeth in deeper with every passing moment. As she began to bite into the muscle, the bear roared furiously in torment as the bear did a mad dance of pain, leaping about and shaking his leg frantically to loosen Tia's hold.

Finally, with an extra burst of energy, the bear gave his leg a particularly violent shake. Tia squealed as her hold suddenly became undone, and the woman flew off like a rocket, soaring through the air until-

THUD!

Tia flew face first into a nearby tree, hitting it with the momentum of a small cannonball. Without even so much as a whimper, Tia silently tumbled to the ground, landing in a limp, unmoving bundle.

The bear snarled at the motionless body before he hastily began to lick at the deep bite wound that marred his leg. He_ never_ thought he'd be able to loose the woman. However though, not only did he manage to shake her off, but he managed to knock her out and subdue the sharp-toothed devil in the process. Thank God that was all over with. Now with the woman out of the way, there was nothing stopping him from-

He suddenly stopped in mid-lick as a horrifying thought crossed his mind. 'Wait, where was that meddling man?' he thought.

His answer came quite swiftly as a hand suddenly shot out of nowhere and grabbed his outstretched tongue in a crushing iron grip. The bear tried to squeal in a combination of pain and shock as he came face-to-face with the angriest man he had seen in his entire life. Rocket snarled fiercely, blood dripping from half-a-dozen small cuts covering his face, as he gave a fierce yank to the tongue, clenched tightly in his right hand.

"WHEN I TELL YOU TO LEAVE TIA ALONE, THEN DAMMIT, YOU LEAVE HER _ALONE_!"

THWACK!

Rocket gives one violent tug to the bear's tongue and brought his skull crashing down with the force of a sledgehammer, smashing it directly into his foe's forehead. When he withdrew his hold and backed off, the bear stared at him dumbly for a few seconds, as if he was unsure of what to do next. He suddenly began to wobble about drunkenly, lumbering about wildly until his eyes finally closed as he toppled over like a sack of bricks in an unconscious heap.

Rocket groaned as he felt the fresh cut adorning his forehead. His aching body felt like it was on fire. Cuts and bruises of all shapes and sizes covered his skin from head to toe, as blood trickled out of a dozen small wounds to stain his normally pale skin with vibrant splotches of red. However, all of those wounds combined paled in comparison to the horrendous claw wound on his right side, where warm, sticky blood continued to pour out at an alarming rate as it soaked his pants and began to trickle down his leg. Of course, to top it all off, his left arm now flopped about uselessly at his side, unable to move but still more than capable to continue to jolt his body with agony.

Most people in such a pathetic state would have already fainted from the excruciating pain. But not Rocket, for he still had one thing left to take care of.

"Tia?" Rocket moaned weakly. Through badly blurring vision, he slowly scanned the scene of the terrific battle. "T-Tia? You okay?"

"R-Rocket…" a pathetic whimper replied. Rocket turned to the tree where Tia was lying in front of.

"Tia." Rocket whispered as he quickly staggers over to Tia. When he is next to her, he fell to the ground on his knees and Tia looked up at him weakly. Rocket's mouth parted slightly as he notice blood trickling down from Tia's forehead.

"Rocket…you saved me." Tia moaned.

"Tia…please…don't talk." Rocket said as he slowly lies next to her. Tia immediately snuggled next to Rocket and cried uncontrollably.

"R-Rocket…Y-you…you came back for me." Tia bawled unhappily. Rocket closes his eyes and gently stroke Tia's hair.

"Ssh. It's okay, Tia. It's all over on." Rocket hushed soothingly.

"R-Rocket…w-why…did you came back?"

Rocket opens his eyes while Tia looked up at Rocket's eyes with tearstained eyes. "Because I want to be with you again, Tia. I'm sorry for all the awful things I did to you before. I just…I just want you to be with me again. I love you." Rocket whispered.

"And I love you too." Tia whispered back. Tia closes her eyes as she rests on Rocket's shoulder. "I never thought you would come back to me, Rocket."

Rocket closes his eyes and smile as tears roll down his cheeks. "Hey. Come on, Tia. What are husbands for?" He said. It was then that everything quickly went black.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Family

_**Chapter 7: Family**_

"Daddddd…" a faraway voice echoed. Rocket groaned as he stirred a little.

"Daddddd…" the voice just repeated, and Rocket moaned as he slowly came to.

'What's...what's going on?' He thought, as his senses swam. 'Where am I?'

As soon as his eyes flittered open a bit, a brilliant blinding white light immediately assailed his vision, forcing Rocket to involuntary gasp in shock.

'White light…mysterious voice…I'm in…no, no it just can't be…'

"Dadddddd…" the strange voice only continued to call for him.

As the white light continued to grow brighter, Rocket suddenly felt very strangely at peace with himself. With a gentle sigh, he spread out his arms in preparation to meet his Maker.

'Yes…yes, it has to be. Yes Lord, I'm coming…I'm coming…I'm…'

Wait.

Something was wrong.

How come his left arm was failing to respond?

Why did God call him dad?

And since when did God sounds like a 9 year old kid?

Rocket's eyes snapped open to allow him to come face to face with an all-too-familiar figure that was definitely NOT the Almighty.

"_AAAAHH_!" Rocket immediately let loose with a horrified shriek.

"Dad! It's me!" Rodney cried in shock as he hastily backed away.

Rocket immediately sit up on his hospital bed and breathes heavily. He said to his son, "Rodney? What happen?"

"Dad, I'm glad you're alright. You totally freak us out last night. After you left us behind, Thran immediately called the police to find you and Tia. Fortunately, the rescue team are able to found you Rocket and Tia and…yeah, that's how you got here." Rodney explained.

"I see." Rocket said. Then he widens his eyes and gasps. "Wait? Where's Tia?"

"Oh don't worry Rocket. Tia is alright. She just woke up a few minutes ago and she's just at the next room." Rodney said. Rocket sighed in relief. "Anyways, Dad. I didn't know you can be THAT crazy! You went to fight with a polar bear?! What were you thinking?"

Rocket smiled at his son and said, "People do crazy things when they want to protect the ones they care and love, son."

Just then, the door of Rocket's ward opens. Rocket turned to the door and smiles, It was Tanya. Tanya immediately runs over to him and squealed, "DADDY!"

"Tanya!" Rocket yelled gleefully. Tanya runs over to him and immediately, she embraces her father while her father embraces her back.

"Dad! Don't you EVER do anything like that again! I could have lost you, you know?!" Tanya cried, with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay, Tanya. Daddy's alright." Rocket hushed. Just then, a familiar woman with bandage wrapped around her forehead entered the ward.

"Rocket?" The woman said. Rocket looked up and smiled like he's the happiest man in the world.

"Tia." Rocket said as Tanya let go of the hug. Tia smiled as she walks over to his bed side.

"Rocket. I…just want to say…thank you. Guess Tanya was right, you did change after all." Tia said.

"Tia…I…I'm sorry about all the awful things I have done in the past. I really shouldn't have yelled at you back then and…" Rocket stops talking when Tia placed her hand on his lips.

"Don't need to apologize again, you know." Tia laughed. A moment later, she removed her hand.

"So Tia…can we be together again?" Rocket asked hopefully.

Tears swelled in Tia's eyes as she said, "Yes. Yes we can." Rodney and Tanya smiled widely at this. Immediately, Tia and Rocket pulled each other into a passionate kiss, which is their first kiss as husband and wife in years.

"Would you two get a room?" Rocket and Tia both heard D'Jok and both pulled away.

"Sorry. Just happy about our reunion, D'Jok." Rocket laughed. D'Jok, Mei, Mark, Micro-Ice, Ahito, Thran and Yuki all entered the room with smiles,

"Are you alright, Rocket?" Mark asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Especially with all of you guys here." Rocket replied.

"When will you be released?" Ahito asked.

"Probably in a month or so."

"And you get out, you're gonna move back into my house, huh?" Micro-Ice asked.

"Nope. I think I already know where to go when I'm released." Rocket said with a smirk. Tia smiled as she wrapped an arm around Rocket and nuzzled him on his head.

"You mean…" Mei began to ask.

"Yes, Mei. We're going to be together again." Tia said.

"And does that mean Rodney is officially my brother?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, Tanya. You got a brother now."

"Hooray!" Tanya cheered.

"Alright!" Rodney said as he and Tanya both hug each other.

"Tia, I promise I won't be a parasite anymore. I promise I will find a job and support you all. Let me have this chance to made up for my past sins." Rocket said to Tia.

"Of course, dear. Of course." Tia said. Tanya and Rodney came over to them and all four hug each other passionately, like a family.

"Awww…isn't that sweet, D'Jok?" Mei said.

"Yeah, Mei." D'Jok replied. "They are a family again." Yuki turned her head and noticed Micro-Ice sniffing and tears swelling in his eyes.

"Micro-Ice? Are you crying?" Yuki asked her husband confused.

"What? No, Yuki. My eyes are sensitive that's…that's…oh God…." Micro-Ice couldn't fight back his tears any longer and tears start rolling down his cheeks.

"Still the same old Micro-Ice." Thran laughed as he shook his head. Mark, Thran and Ahito laughed while Yuki pat Micro-Ice's back to comfort him.

Tears rolled down of Tia's cheeks as she and her family continued hugging together. She has never been so happy in her life.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Way Back into Love

_**Epilogue: Way Back into Love**_

Three Months Later…

"RUUUUNNNNN!!" Tanya squealed happily as she and Rodney run out of her room.

"Quick! He's gaining on us!" Rodney yelled.

"Alright! Where are you?! I'm coming to get you guys!" Rocket yelled from Tanya's room, causing the two siblings to yelped loudly in fright.

"Quick! Run for it!" Tanya yelled. They both run into the kitchen and realize that they have no where else to run. Rocket then stood in front of them with a look of grim triumph on his face.

"Okay, kids! End of the road!" Rocket growled menacingly. "There's no esca-"

Before Rocket could finish what he has to say, Tanya immediately yelled out, "ATTACK!" She and Rodney then charges towards Rocket and pin him down on the ground.

"Hey! No fair!" Rocket laughed.

"Tickle!" Rodney yelled and he and Tanya immediately tickled Rocket's stomach furiously.

"Take that! Ha ha!" Tanya laughed in triumph.

"AAA! Stoppit! Tee-hee-hee! No fair! No fair! Two on one advantage! Hahahaha! Stoppit, guys!" Rocket squealed, desperately tried to squirm his way out of their grip.

"Come on you guys, let your daddy go, alright?" A voice said. Tanya and Rodney looked out and see Tia, clad in her sleeping gown, standing in front of them.

"Oh Tia, thank goodness." Rocket said in relief.

"You guys don't want daddy to wake up late for work tomorrow, right?" Tia said with a grin.

"D'aw, okay fine, mom." Tanya obeyed as she and Rodney got off of Rocket. Rocket got up from the ground and wraps an arm around Tia.

"Now then, shall we all go to bed?" Rocket said to his family.

"Alright then, sure!" Rodney replied with a smile.

"Right, off to bed, all of you." Rocket then slung Tanya over his left shoulder and slung Rodney over his right shoulder and walked over to Tanya and Rodney's room.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Tanya and Rodney both hooted, enjoying the free ride. Tia giggled as she watches this while remained where she stood.

"Oh Rocket." Tia chuckled.

* * *

"All set, guys?" Rocket asked.

"All set!" Tanya and Rodney chirped in reply as they clambered into their respective beds.

"Goodnight, son."

"Good night." Rodney said as he immediately went to sleep. With a tired grin, Rocket strode over and began to tuck Tanya in snuggly.

"Teeth brushed?" He asked as they cruised through their nighttime routine.

"Yep!"

"Did you remember to floss?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Face washed?"

"Give me a good-night kiss and find out for yourself." Tanya snickered.

"Alright, fine." Rocket then leaned over and planted a tender kiss on the girl's forehead. "Goodnight, Tanya."

"Goodnight." Tanya then yawned loudly and her eyelids fully shut. With that, Rocket carefully walked silently across the floor so as not to wake up his children. Before he exited the room completely, Rocket took one glance back to gaze affectionately at the slumbering children.

"Love you, guys." He said softly with a warm smile as he flicked off the lights. Rocket then quietly closed the door behind him and with a yawn he exited into his own bedroom across the hallway, ready for a good night's rest.

* * *

"Good night, Tia." Rocket said as he and Tia clambered into their bed.

"Good night, Rocket." Tia then turned to Rocket and said with a weak smile, "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming back for me and Tanya."

Rocket smiled and replied, "No problem. Tanya grew up so fast, and when I quit being a parasite and started being a father again, I've realized I missed so many things over the years…and I regret it."

"So I guess it was a good thing that you came back, right?" Tia asked.

"Like I said before and I will continue to repeat it, family is the most important thing. You guys are… the only family I've ever really felt like I had…"

Tia smiled, glad that she and Rocket are finally starting all over. She and Rocket leaned in, but before they could kiss…

"Mom? Dad?" Someone whispered timidly at their room doorway. Rocket and Tia immediately both turn around and see Tanya at the doorway.

"Tanya? Is everything okay? Do you have an nightmare?" Tia asked her daughter in concern.

"No, mom. Everything's fine." Tanya confessed sheepishly.

"Then why are you up?" Rocket asked.

"It was me." Another voice said. The voice came from Rodney who came out from behind Tanya.

"Rodney?" Rocket asked curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Rodney is the one who had the nightmare." Tanya began to explain. "He got really freaked-out about it, so he went over to my bed and wake me up, and I told him he could sleep with me. Thing was though, he kinda kept talking about his nightmare, and-"

"I-I…I dreamed there was a cannibal ghost in my closet." Rodney whimpered.

"…Huh?" Tia said as she and Rocket each cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Tanya nodded. "So then he started asking me if there was a cannibal ghost in _my_ closet. I tried to tell him to knock it off, I really did! But Rodney wouldn't stop, and he just kept on asking me, and talking about ghosts, and then I…I…I dunno, I guess I got a little…well…"

The thoroughly embarrassed girl trailed off. Tia and Rocket both looked at each other and a while later, Rocket casually tossed his sheets aside and made a patting motion, gesturing for them to get in with him and Tia.

"C'mon guys, we're not getting back to sleep any faster." Rocket said. Without further delay, Tanya and Rodney both climbed up on the parents' bed and Tanya slept next to Rocket while Rodney slept next to Tia.

"Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight Dad." Tanya whispered as she nestled in the crook of Rocket's neck.

"Yeah, goodnight mom and dad. Sorry for the trouble we caused." Rodney added as he nestled in the crook of Tia's neck. Rocket and Tia grinned as they both went back to sleep.

"Goodnight, kids." Tia said.

"And go to sleep." Rocket added. Soon, the room went silent again as the family went back to sleep. But suddenly, Rodney snaps his eyes wide open and broke the silence.

"What if there's a cannibal ghost living in _Mom and dad's_ closet?" Rodney whispered frightened.

At this, Rocket and Tia immediately both bulged open their eyes. Tia lifted up her head, looked over at her partially closed closet door, and despite her best efforts, found herself unable to dismiss the unusual possibility.

"...Mom? Dad?" Tanya whined as she hugged Rocket tighter with a hoarse whimper.

"Rocket…?" Tia gasped nervously as she turned to Rocket shivered. Rocket rolled his eyes and groaned.

He then hugged Tia, Tanya and Rodney tightly as said, "Come on you guys, go to sleep. I'm sure Micro-Ice won't like it if we move into his house again."

**THE END**

_**I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past  
I just can't seem to move on**_

_**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind**_

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh**_

_**I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere**_

_**I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions**_

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end**_

_**Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh**_

_**There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation**_

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end**_

_**Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh**_


End file.
